Kidnapped
by kwebba
Summary: I suck at summaries. Really, I do. Please Review. If you see any dialoge mistakes, just ignore them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story but my first one sucked. (Don't read it!) So, I don't own any of these characters except Tim Goodson and Ronny Mitchell. Please review. I want to know what you guys think of it.** SVU Squad Room 

Sunday, June 19, 2005

9:35 P.M.

After a long day of work the unit sat in the squad room.

"Okay, it's been a long day. I'm going home," Olivia said.

"I'm gonna head out to. You want a ride," Elliot asked.

"No I'll walk."

After saying bye to Munch, Fin and the captain, Elliot and Olivia walked out of the precinct together.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, but call me when you get home."

"Elliot, stop being so paranoid. I think I can make it home."

Elliot laughed. "I'm serious. You better call me."

"Fine. I'll call you. Sometimes I think you're my dad and not my partner," she said sarcastically.

Elliot smiled then got in his car. Olivia began walking and never looked back at him.

While she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her but when she looked, no one was there. "Maybe I'm paranoid now," she said to herself. Then someone grabbed her, hit her in the head with a pipe, threw her in the backseat of a car and drove off.

Stabler Residence

Sunday, June 19

9:55 P.M.

Elliot opened his apartment door and threw his keys on the counter. He checked his messages to see if she had called. She hadn't. He didn't worry at all. She probably wasn't home yet. He decided he would wait for a while before he would call to see if she had forgot to call him. He waited about an hour and then he called her cell, but it was off. "That's strange," he said to himself. Olivia always had her cell on. He called her home phone and got her machine. He decided he would go to her apartment to check on her.

Outside Olivia's Apartment Building

Sunday, June 19

10:26 P.M.

When he got to her building, he pressed the button that would buzz to her apartment. Right after he did that, one of the tenants in the building came out the door and asked if he needed to get in. Elliot replied with a simple, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," replied the woman.

Elliot walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. He knocked for about 2 minutes when Olivia's neighbor opened their door and said that Olivia didn't come home yet. Elliot then began to worry a lot. She said she was coming straight home. Elliot ran down the stairs and started walking down towards the precinct. He wanted to retrace Olivia's steps. When he got about halfway to the precinct, he saw a cell phone lying on the ground. When he picked it up, he realized it was Olivia's. Elliot pulled out his cell and called Captain Cragen.

"Cragen," he answered.

"Cap, it's me Elliot. I can't find Olivia. I told her to call me when she got home and she didn't and I went to her apartment and she wasn't there and I found her cell in the street….".

"Elliot, slow down. Did she saying she was gonna go anywhere before she was gonna go home?"

"No," he answered quickly.

"Elliot, let's just wait until morning and see if she comes into work."

"But cap…" Elliot began.

"Elliot, that's an order. You go home and go to sleep."

The captain hung up the phone before Elliot could respond. He had no choice, he had to go home and try to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to though.

Abandoned Warehouse

Sunday, June 19

10:37 P.M.

When Olivia woke up, she found herself tied to a small bed in a small room. There was a man standing in front of her.

"Welcome back," the man said.

"Who the hell are you," Olivia quickly snapped back at him.

"Whoa, calm down"

"How can I calm down when I've been kidnapped? You didn't answer my question who are you?" She was surprisingly calm, even though she was kidnapped.

"I'm not telling you who I am, Olivia. Or should I call you Liv." The man then left the room.

She was shocked when she called her Liv. The only one that called her that was Elliot. Was this man stalking her? Or did her already know her. She thought about Elliot for a little bit. He was probably worried sick about her. She had to get out of here, but she didn't know how to.

**A/N: Tell me what you think please. I'm begging you. On my last story, I only got one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Remember to review!**

SVU squad room 

Monday, June 20

8:30 A.M.

Elliot didn't get any sleep last night. All he could think about was Olivia. He wondered if she was all right. As he was thinking, John and Fin walked in laughing. When they saw Elliot's face, they asked him if anything was wrong.

"Yes, something's wrong. I couldn't find Olivia last night. She never called me, so I went to her apartment and she didn't come home. Then I found her cell phone in the street. Then I called the captain and he told me to wait until morning to see in she came into work. I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm worried sick about her. Alright?"

John and Fin backed off because he sounded so angry.

One hour later, Elliot got up from his desk and went to the captain's office.

"She hasn't come in yet, cap. She's always in by 9."

"I know, Elliot. Get John and Fin in here."

Elliot opened the door and said, "John, Fin get in here."

John and Fin quickly came in his office and waited for him to talk.

"John, Fin you probably know that Elliot couldn't find Olivia last night and she always comes in by 9." They both nodded. "So what you guys need to do is look up recent paroles of Olivia's collars. Look for someone with a grudge."

John and Fin left the room and Elliot just stood there.

"What do you want Elliot," the captain asked.

"What if we don't find her, Cap? This guy will probably rape her and maybe even kill her."

"Well, detective, we gotta hope for the best. Now, go help John and Fin." Elliot nodded and left the office.

"I found one, Ronny Mitchell. Paroled last week," Fin said.

"I got one, Tim Goodson. Paroled Wednesday," Elliot said quickly. "Let's go tell Cap."

They knocked on the door then entered. "We got two that were paroled recently. Ronny Mitchell and Tim Goodson," Elliot said calmly.

"Okay, you and me will take Mitchell, John and Fin got Goodson. Let's go people. We gotta find Benson."

They all left the room in search of Olivia.

**A/N: I don't know what to say right now, so just read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know what to say right now, so just read!**

Goodson Residence 

_619 84th Street_

_9:56A.M_

"Tim Goodson, police, open up," Fin yelled.

The door opened and Tim Goodson asks what he could do for them.

"We have some questions. Do you mind if we come inside."

"No problem. Come on in."

"Mr. Goodson, where were you last night about 10 o'clock," John asks.

"I was right here."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, what is this all about."

"Do you remember Detective Benson," ask angrily.

"Yeah, she helped put me away for something I didn't do. Why what happened to her?

"She was kidnapped. You know anything about that?"

"No. I'm never going near her ever again. Hopefully whoever did that hurts her.

Fin throws him up against a wall and says, "You think this is funny. (pause) You ever say anything like that again, you'll regret it."

"He threatened me. Did you hear that?"

"Nope," John says calmly. John and Fin leave the apartment and drive back to the station.

"Hopefully Cragen and Elliot had better luck."

Mitchell Residence 

_204 44th Street_

Elliot was so worried the whole drive over to Ronny Mitchell's apartment. "I hope this is our man," Elliot says before he knocks on the door. "Ronny Belzer , police, open up now!

"What do you want," he says as he opens the door.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is Captain Cragen," Elliot says as he flashes his badge. "We have some questions. Can we come inside?"

"No. Ask me them right here."

"No, I think I wanna come in," Elliot says as he pushes the door open and looks around.

"Fine. I don't care, but do you have to look around?"

"Yeah, we do," Cragen said quickly. "Where were you last night at about 10 o'clock?"

"Um," he says as he watches Elliot go through his apartment, "I was at my warehouse going through some stuff."

"Oh yeah, where is this warehouse," Elliot asked calmly.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Now get out."

"You better hope that nothing happens to her," Elliot said while pinning him up to a wall.

"To who?"

"The cop that you kidnapped last night. If she's hurt and you did it, you're dead," he said as they left.

"I didn't kidnap any cop," he yelled. By then they were on their way down the stairs.

When they got to the car, Elliot said, "I don't like this guy, Cap. I think we should put surveillance on him.

"Okay. I'll call it in," the Captain responded.

An hour later, the guy from surveillance called the Captain and said he followed the perp to a small warehouse. He gave him the address and hung up the phone and told Elliot, called in for back up and they were on their way.

Olivia was now in the room by herself. The man had left about an hour ago and she had freed herself from the bed. She looked at the door someone was opening it. The man walked in and said, "Your partner and your Captain were sweating me earlier."

She was relived that they were looking for her. The man walked up close to her and punched her in the stomach.

"I didn't like what your partner did to me. He pinned me up against the wall," he said quietly.

"I'm glad". He then punched her in the face. Olivia fell to the ground. And then he kicked her repeatedly.

While he was kicking her, someone kicked down the door and yelled, "Ronny Mitchell, show me your hands!" Ronny put his hands in the air.

Then the voice yelled, "Get on the ground, now!" Then a SWAT member cuffed him and dragged him out of the room.

Elliot ran up to Olivia, who was lying on the ground. "Are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tried to move but Elliot told her not to. He saw that Ronny beat her up.

"We're gonna get you an ambulance, okay. Just stay here." He hugged her and shortly after that a few paramedics came in the room with a stretcher and put her on it. They wheeled her to the ambulance and Elliot rode with her to the hospital.

**A/N: They found her! EO coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Review!… Please.** Mercy General Hospital 

_Monday, June 20, 2005_

_5:30PM_

At the hospital, she was treated to broken ribs and other injuries, but most important she was going to be okay.

Olivia woke up and saw Elliot sitting in a chair next to the bed.

As soon as she woke up, he grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling," he asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Great. Um, Liv, you probably don't wanna talk about it, but did he…"

She interrupted him. "No he didn't rape me."

"Thank God." There was a long silence. Elliot then broke the silence and said, "What happened Olivia? How did he get you?"

"I think he followed me home from work. Then he hit me on the head with something, then I woke up in that room."

Elliot sat just sat there. "He followed you home from work? I should have insisted on giving you a ride. This is all my fault."

"Elliot, it's not your fault. It's his."

"No it's mine. I should have never let you walk home alone." She knew he was beating himself up for this, but she wasn't going argue with him now.

Right after that, the nurse stuck her head in the door and asked if she wanted any more visitors.

"Sure," Olivia responded.

The nurse left the room and then John, Fin and the Captain walked in.

"Hey guys," Olivia said.

"How are you feeling," John asked.

"Fine, it just hurts a little."

Elliot walked over to the Captain and asked if he could be alone with Olivia for a minutes and he told John and Fin to come back to the station with him. After everyone said bye, they left and Elliot and Olivia were alone.

"Olivia, when you were gone today, I was so worried. I didn't know what I would do if I lost you. Last night, I couldn't sleep at all. And all this made me realize that," he paused for about 5 seconds, "that I love you."

"What," she asked.

"Olivia, I've loved you ever since you walked into the doors to the squad room 8 years ago."

"I love you, too, Elliot."

Elliot just sat there. " I didn't expect to hear it back, but I'm glad I did."

They sat in silence for a little bit, then Olivia asked, "When can I leave this place?"

He smiled and said, "Not for a couple days. They want to keep you here for observation."

"And when can I go back to work?"

"In a couple weeks. But you're gonna be on desk duty for a while."

"I don't care I just wanna leave here and go back to work."

Then a nurse came in and asked to talk to Elliot.

"Is there someone Ms. Benson could live with for a while? I don't think she should live alone. She hasn't shown it but this event has been very traumatic for her."

"Um… yeah, I guess she could live with me."

"Alright, she can leave on Wednesday." The nurse left the room and Elliot walked over to Olivia.

"Olivia, the nurse said you have to live with someone for a little bit. I told her you could live with me. Is that all right?"

Olivia nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna get some coffee. You need anything?"

She shook her head and he left the room.

He returned five minutes later with a coffee in his hand. When he walked up close to her, he noticed that she was sleeping. He smiled and sat down in the chair next to her and soon enough he fell asleep.

**A/N: Did she mean it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok….** SVU Interrogation Room 

_Monday, June 20, 2005_

_7:50PM_

John and Fin were asking Ronny questions.

"Why did you kidnap the detective," John asked

"I didn't kidnap her," he responded.

"Then why did we find you standing over her, kicking her?"

He had been caught in an obvious lie. "Okay, I kidnapped her."

"Yeah, we know that. Why?"

"Because she helped put me away for 10 years," he said through his teeth. "That bitch got what she deserves."

"But you were guilty," Fin said quickly.

"I know."

"This time you're going away for longer than 10 years," John said as he left the room.

They went to the room on the other side of the two-way mirror. As soon as they got in the room, John asked, "What are you charging him with?"

"Kidnapping and assault on a police officer. That good enough for you?"

"Yeah, sure," Fin answered.

Mercy Hospital 

_Wednesday, June 22, 2005_

_10:30AM_

Olivia woke up early today. She knew she could go home today, or actually to Elliot's. But it was better than a hospital.

Elliot walked into the room. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she responded.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've been ready for two days."

Elliot laughed. "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yeah, I can."

She walked out to his car. He helped her into the passenger side and they drove off.

Stabler Residence 

_Wednesday, June 22, 2005_

_11:15AM_

As soon as they walked in the door, Elliot's cell phone rang. "Stabler," he answered.

"Hey, Elliot. It's Cragen."

"Hey, Cap. What's up?"

"Mitchell was arraigned, today. $200,000 bail. I bet no one will bail him out."

"Good." Is that all?"

"No. Since you're taking care of Olivia, you can have as much time off as you want. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Cap. Bye."

They both hung up the phone.

"Cragen said we could have as much time off as we needed."

"I wanna go back to work as soon as possible."

'You can go back in two weeks.'

"Uggg, does it have to be that long?"

"We if you heal fast, you can go back next week, but you would be on desk duty for a little bit."

"I don't care. I don't like being cooped up in a apartment all day."

"Well get used to it." She laughed and sat down on the couch.

Elliot sat down next to her and said, "You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Elliot."

They both stayed in his apartment for the rest of the day. They talked most of the day, since Olivia couldn't go anywhere because of her injuries. Before they knew it, it was really late and they both were getting tired.

"Elliot, I'm really starting to get tired."

"Yeah me, too. Good night, Liv," he responded.

"Good night, El." She got up and went in his room and quickly fell asleep.

The first week had passed quickly and Olivia healed very quickly. The doctor said she could go back to work whenever she wanted to. She wanted to the day he told her that. But Elliot made her wait until the next day.

The next day she woke up early and was ready for work before Elliot even got up.

"You're chipper this morning," he said.

"Duh. I finally get to go back to work today. I've been so bored the past couple days. It's a lot more fun when you're here with me."

Elliot had gone back to work a couple of days ago.

"Well, someone has to catch the rapists," he said jokingly.

She laughed and they both walked out the door.

**A/N: Wow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you like!** SVU squad room Thursday, June 30, 2005 

_8:50AM_

As soon as they walked in, they were called into Captain Cragen's office.

"Hey, Cap. What's up," Elliot asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know how Olivia is feeling."

"I'm feeling fine, Cap. I just can't wait to get on desk duty," she said sarcastically.

"You know, Olivia, if you feel good enough to hit the streets, you can. I talked to your doctor, he said you could."

"Alright."

"Is that it, Cap," Elliot asked.

"No, there's one more thing I want to clear up."

"What is it, Cap?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No. Why would there be," Olivia asked.

"After Elliot asked me to leave the hospital room last week, I overheard Elliot say that he loved you. And you said the same to him. So if something is going on between you two, you need to tell me now."

"Cap, there is nothing going on between us," Elliot answered quickly.

"Good, you guys can leave now."

They quickly left the room and sat at their desks. They both thought about what they had said to each other in the hospital room.

"Elliot, did you mean what you said… about you loving me?"

"Yeah, I did, Liv. I do love you. Why? Don't you love me? You said you did."

"I don't know, El. I was on a lot of meds when I said that. I'll have to think about it."

That broke Elliot's heart. She said she loved him and now she didn't. Elliot got up from his desk and walked up to the crib. She quickly followed him.

"Elliot…"

He interrupted her, "Don't Liv."

Olivia saw that he was heart broken, so she left him alone.

When she came downstairs, John asked, "Love problems?"

Olivia quickly responded, "Shut up, John."

Later that night, Olivia showed up at Elliot's apartment. She no longer had to live with him. She buzzed Elliot's apartment.

"Who is it," he answered.

"It's Olivia. Will you let me up?"

"Why?"

"Elliot, I'm sorry about earlier. Please let me up." Seconds later she heard a click, indicating that he unlocked the door.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on Elliot's door. He opened and he and Olivia just looked at each other for a couple seconds.

"What do you want," Elliot asked.

"I wanted to tell you something. I have been thinking about this the whole day and I realized that I do love you, Elliot."

Elliot didn't believe her since she already told him this but she didn't mean it the first time. "Oh yeah. Why should I believe you now?"

"Cause it's true, Elliot."

He started to believe her now. "Show me."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him into his bedroom. They didn't come out until the next day.

She got up early because she had to go home and change but he reminded her that she still had clothes at his apartment. She changed and they headed for the station.

John, Fin and the captain watched them walk in the stationhouse together.

"Isn't that convenient, they walk in at the same time," John says.

"What are you talking about, John," Elliot asked.

"It's just weird that you guys got here at the same exact time."

"Not really, John," Olivia says. John nodded in disbelief.

"I hope they don't figure it out, Elliot."

"Maybe we shouldn't walk in at the same time anymore."

**A/N: Go Elliot! Yeah! Just kidding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shorter chapter! Yay… I guess.** Olivia's Apartment 

_July 29, 2005_

_9:30PM_

Olivia sat in her apartment and was having signs of pregnancy. So she took a test just to be sure. It came back positive. Olivia couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She thought of the people she had slept with in the past month. Her eyes got wide. "Elliot," she said to herself. She got up and called Elliot.

"Stabler," he answered.

"Elliot, get over here fast. I got to talk to you."

"Liv, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Just come over, now."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."

They both hung up the phone. She sat on the couch and started biting her nails. Ten minutes later, she jumped when she heard a buzz. It was Elliot. He was downstairs. She let him up without talking to him over the speaker.

One minute later, there was a knock on the door. She walked quickly to answer. Elliot walked right in and asked if everything was all right.

"Yeah, Elliot. Everything is fine. I just need to tell you something very important. I think you should sit down." He walked over to the couch and sat down with a worried look on his face.

"Elliot, what I'm gonna tell you is very important…"

"Liv, just tell me," he said while interrupting her.

"Okay, Elliot. I'm pregnant." His eyes widened when she said that.

"You're pregnant? A… And I'm the father?"

The first thing that came to his mind was how were they going to tell the captain.

"Yes, Elliot," she said interrupting his thoughts.

"How are we gonna tell the captain?"

"I don't know, Elliot. We can't tell him that it's yours or else IAB will be on our asses."

"We'll have to until tomorrow to think of something to tell him."

"How about we tell him that you don't know who the father is?"

"Alright. And Elliot, will you stay here tonight. I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure, Liv," he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I actually updated this story. Sorry about the spacing this story had before.** SVU squad room 

July 30, 2005

8:30AM

John watches as Elliot and Olivia walk in at the same time again.

"Together again, huh," John asked.

"Shut up, John," they said in unison.

Elliot and Olivia knocked on Captain Cragen's office and walked in.

"Captain, I have to tell you something," Olivia said.

"What is it," he said not looking at them.

"I'm pregnant, Cap."

He finally looked up and asked, "Who's the father?" He looked at Elliot while he said it.

"I don't know, Cap."

He took his eyes off Elliot and looked at Olivia. "Okay, Olivia can you leave for a minute? I need to talked to Elliot."

"Sure, Cap," she said as she left the room. Elliot had a nervous look on his face.

"What's up, Captain," he asked.

"Why did you come in here with her, Elliot?"

"She wanted me too, Sir."

"Really? Are you sure that you're not the father?"

"Yes, Cap."

"Okay, you can leave now." Elliot walked out and the Captain shook his head at him.

Elliot sat at his desk, across from Olivia. "Did he find out," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Good."

SVU squad room 

December 12, 2005

3:00PM

Olivia was now five months along and she was stuck on desk duty, which she hated so much. They were doing paperwork at their desks when the captain called Elliot into his office. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other nervously and he went to the captain's office.

"What's up," Elliot asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Elliot."

Elliot stood there with a dumb look on his face. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"Elliot, I know that you're the father."

Elliot sighed and sat down. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't take a genius, Elliot. You've been helping Olivia way too much and you guys are showing up for work everyday at the same time, so you guys are obviously living together."

"You gonna report us IAB?"

"I should, but I'm not going to. As far as we're concerned, Olivia doesn't know who the father is."

"Thanks, Captain."

He walked out a sat at his desk and told Olivia that the captain knew.

"How does he know?"

"That's a very smart man in there. He figured it out."

"Is he reporting us?"

"No, he's not gonna report us to IAB."

"Good."

The rest of the day was slow and they got to go home early. So Elliot and Olivia went to her apartment and went to sleep.

SVU squad room 

April 2, 2006

12:30PM

Now Olivia was nine months pregnant and was due in a week. She should have stayed home today but she wanted to go to work. Elliot couldn't say no to her. She sat at her desk doing paperwork.

"Elliot, will you get me some coffee," she asked.

"Sure," he said as he got up from his desk.

As he was pouring the coffee, she screamed, "Elliot, I'm having contractions." She gripped the armrests of her chair. Elliot dropped the coffee pot and it shattered all over the ground. The captain jumped in his office when he heard the glass break. He slammed his pen on his desk and stormed out of his office. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elliot helping Olivia out or her chair.

"Fin, go tell the Captain that we're leaving," Elliot said. Fin got up and started running to the captain's office. When he saw the captain standing outside of his office, he slowed down and finally stopped.

"Elliot and Olivia are leaving. She's having the baby."

"I heard Fin."

**A/N: It may take me awhile to update but I'm not sure. I could update tomorrow! (I don't know though)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi people!** Mercy Hospital 

April 2, 2006

3:56PM

She had the baby at 3:37PM. She laid in her bed holding her baby boy.

"What are you gonna name him," Elliot asked.

"I think I'll name him, Christopher."

"That's great."

As he said that, the nurse poked her head in and asked if she wanted company.

"Yeah, sure," she responded.

The nurse left the room and Captain Cragen, Fin and John came walking in the room.

"Hey guys," Olivia said.

In a baby voice, John asked, "And what this little guy's name?"

She looked at him for a minute and said, "Christopher."

"How you feeling," the captain asked.

"Fine."

"Hey, Olivia, who's the father," Fin asked not knowing that it was Elliot.

"Umm," she said looking at Elliot, "I don't know, Fin."

"You know what, Olivia, I don't think it would hurt if just the squad knew," the Captain said.

"Okay, Cap. Fin, John… Elliot's the father," she said.

"Way to go, Elliot," John said. Fin punched him in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt, Fin."

"Well, then shut your mouth then," he said while pulling John out of the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," the captain began, "but before I go I wanna tell you one thing. Your whole relationship thing, keep it out of the office. Am I clear?"

They nodded and he left the room. Fifteen minutes later, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dickie walked in.

"Hey kids," Elliot said.

"Hey," Kathleen said walking straight to the baby. Elliot's kids loved Olivia. They always thought of her as a mom.

"What's his name," Dickie asked.

"Christopher," Elliot answered.

"He's so cute," Elizabeth said.

6 months later…

Stabler Residence

Thursday, September 23

7:39PM

Elliot and Olivia were now a couple and were living in Elliot's house with Dickie, Elizabeth, Kathleen and little Christopher. They just got home and they were playing with Christopher on the couch.

"I missed having a baby around. It's been 13 years," Elliot said.

"Yeah, they're so cute," she said taking the baby from Elliot. "But I always think I'm gonna mess up with him."

"Oh come on, Liv, you're an excellent mother. How could you mess up with him?"

"I don't know. Like I'll mess up and he'll hate me or something."

"How could someone hate you?" He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

A/N: Oh my God! I'm having really bad writer's block on this story! What should happen next?


End file.
